


In which everyone thinks Steve is straight and everyone is wrong...

by jamesoi15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesoi15/pseuds/jamesoi15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn't know when he'd left the balcony, when he'd started making his way through the crowd or how he made it to Tony's side, but suddenly he was there saying Tony's name and asking, "Are you ok? Are you ok?" (Just a lighthearted PWP, technically I guess there's dubcon because Tony gets drunk, but like, when is Tony NOT drunk? And also he wanted Steve before the drinking happened so...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which everyone thinks Steve is straight and everyone is wrong...

"She's totally into you! Just go kiss her!"

"What if she doesn't want to kiss me?"

"What do you mean? Just make her want to kiss you!"

"How the hell do you make someone want to kiss you?"

Tony sighed and he knew he was crazy, but he never was one to think before he acted, "Like this," he said and he grabbed the front of Steve's shirt and dragged him down to his level so that Steve's mouth hovered just above his own. His breath ghosted over Steve's lips and Tony pressed their bodies together and felt his insides twist and turn in sweet agony. Steve's neck twitched, as though he was searching for the perfect angle before he swooped in to close the miniscule distance between them, but Tony saw his eyes fluttering closed and knew that as much as he wanted to rip his heart out and let it blubber on the floor, it was a bad idea so he took a step back.

"See? Like that." Tony said, his suddenly clear, plain voice like a light flicked on in a dim room. Their whole exchange--the hunger, the need, the terrible ache of desire that they felt was gone and they were back to real life and the party happening around them, back to Steve's crush on Darcy and Tony's date with Pepper.

"Wow. Ok, thanks," Steve said brightly and Tony smiled back, feeling like his face was cracking a great wall of ice inside him and all the sharp scraps were slicing him in deep places he'd never been aware of. "Ok. I'm gunna go for it. This is all thanks to you, man." Steve squared his shoulders and part of Tony was glad that he was able to make Steve feel so happy and confident.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Go on now, don't keep her waiting or she'll find someone else." Tony shrugged and sauntered away seeking the bar. 

***

"Aw, Tony didn't mean that. Sometimes he just says things. Honestly, I'm fine. I don't need anyone to take care of me," Steve paused and considered Darcy, "That is unless I get to take care of them too," he said and winked at her. She smiled softly to herself and Steve felt like this was it--this was the moment. His hand slipped casually around her waist to her lower back and she looked up at him with a giggle rising in her throat. Steve gathered his courage and made to pull her close and lower his mouth to hers. Darcy made a sound like a yelp held down in her throat and Steve froze.

"I, Steve, I thought..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have rushed in like that--"

"No, no, it's just, well... I thought you were with Tony." Darcy admitted.

"What?" Steve blurted.  
"I didn't mean to offend you--"

"It's not offensive- why would- no- I mean, I just don't get it." Steve ran a hand through his hair and tried to collect his thoughts. "What about all the flirting?"

"A lot of gay men flirt like that--I thought you were just joking," Darcy said and blushed from embarrassment.

"But how could you think I'm with Tony? We're---I mean I'm--we'd never--"

"Well for one thing, you're the only one he lets in the lab while he's working."

"Because he knows I won't tell anyone what he does down there and I won't try to stop him since I usually don't have a clue what he's doing. He lets me in there because I'm so oblivious, not because he lov--likes me."

"Ok, well there's also the way you both light up in each other's company. It's like you're both bigger, better, happier versions of yourselves."

"We're friends--friends make each other happy--and we're competitive, always trying to one up each other--that's all."

"Ok, ok, I misunderstood," Darcy conceded. "I've just never seen you look at anyone the way you look at Tony."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Darcy was about to reply when a crash came from inside. They both turned to see Tony swaying next to the empty frame of an end table and a whole ton of shattered glass. "Fuck, I'm gunna have to pay for that, aren't I, Pep?" he asked, all amused as Pepper slowly walked over to him and took his hand to try and lead him away. "No, Pepper, I'm fine--just bad feng shui in here--I need to hire a new decorator really before anything else gets broken." 

Steve didn't know when he'd left the balcony, when he'd started making his way through the crowd or how he made it to Tony's side, but suddenly he was there saying Tony's name and asking, "Are you ok? Are you ok?"

Tony tried harder to act sober then--"I'm fine, Cap. Just rethinking my interior decorating decisions. Go on back to Darcy and I'll go back to," Tony looked at his empty right hand and seemed to consider its lack of a drink, "to the bar," he finished. "Only well placed furniture in here."

Pepper was behind him about to protest when Steve said calmly, "Let me go with you."

"Well yeah, you can go wherever you want, Cap." Tony held down a hiccup, but Steve could hear it popping in his chest anyway. He started away from the pool of shattered glass and over his shoulder Steve caught Pepper's gaze, giving her a look that said, 'don't worry, I've got him.' So Pepper got Jarvis to clean the glass and turn the music back up and the party resumed.

"It's loud in here," Steve said to Tony when they got to the bar. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Sure," Tony said, failing to hold back a burp. "I know a cool place," he was slurring slightly--Steve could see him trying not to and felt his gut churn with worry. At least they were going somewhere safe--Steve knew that Tony would take him to his lab.

As they walked towards the stairs, Steve looked back and caught Darcy looking at him from across the room. He shrugged at her, still frustrated by what she said and she smiled and shrugged back.

"Jarvis, play Miles." Tony sort of stumbled around the shop while Steve sat down on a bench next to Dummy.

"Yes, sir." A slow blues trumpet solo started in the background and Tony smiled.

"So you left Darcy up there," he mused.

"Oh yeah well... I don't know if that's gunna work out," Steve admitted.

"Why not?"

"She thought I was already with you," Steve said, then chuckled at how silly it sounded out loud.

"Oh," Tony said softly, maybe sadly, though he wouldn't admit it. 'Well that's just ridiculous, I mean--yeah, I'm gorgeous and everyone wants to be me or be on me, but you're much too honorable to be philander-er-ing with me."

"Tony--"

"No, no, really--that's hilarious. She thought you'd be interested in that? She thought you could be tainted by me? Ha." 

Tony laughed, but it was harsh and grating and Steve hated the sound of it. He rose and tried to catch Tony's eyes with his own, "Don't talk about yourself that way."

"Well it's true; I'm not ashamed. Come on, have a laugh--you laughed before--this is why it's funny, right?"

"No--this isn't--I mean, I don't know, just... It's not that."

"What is it? Why are you and me so funny?"

"Because I just never considered it," Steve tried not to shout. "I mean we don't go together at all--we're not even attracted to each other."

"Oh yeah, you're so not my type," Tony said, leaning against his workbench.

"Yeah." Steve agreed and relaxed next to Tony who was trying to ignore the feeling that his arc reactor was shutting down from being so close to Steve. "I mean, everyone knows you're an attractive man, but I don't think of you that way."

"Of course. I don't think of you either," Tony replied coolly, doubting that there was enough alcohol in the world to numb the ache in his chest and make him forget this whole night, but wanting to find out. He wanted to run and pretend that Steve wasn't everything he wanted and let out the sobs he was holding back and not worry about giving up the best friendship and the only functional relationship he ever had. But he couldn't look away from Steve who was saying something now and reaching out...

"Tony," Steve was saying when he came back to reality. He felt Steve's fingers on his cheekbone smearing a warm tear. He wanted to back up, rewind, go back to the moments when his heart still felt electromagnetically protected, but Steve was looking at him touching his face and he couldn't look away. "What's wrong what's wrong?" Steve was asking over and over and Tony wanted to open his mouth and say, 'nothing, nothing, leave me alone,' but Steve's lips were red and close and Tony could only stay and stare at that beautiful mouth, killing himself knowing he'd never claim them.

Steve saw Tony staring at his lips and blushed. Tony was crying and he was drunk and he was starting to lean into him for support and Steve wanted to take him in his arms and make him warm and not let him hurt anymore, but Tony never liked being too touchy-feely with his friends and Steve didn't think Tony would appreciate it. He wanted to say something, though, something to heal whatever horrible wound was making Tony cry. "You aren't a philanderer, you just haven't found what you're looking for yet," he assured his friend.

"What am I looking for, Steve?" Tony asked, his voice hoarse and full of restrained wet sobs. 

"The right partner," Steve replied with a soft smile.

"Well you are a good partner," Tony pointed out, as though thinking to himself.

"No I mean the right romantic partner. I'm not romantic," Steve corrected.

"You are sweet though."

"Well, maybe in comparison to Pepper." Steve coughed.

"Oh. Yeah. But Pep means well."

"Yeah. She's romantic too. She would make a good partner."

"Yeah well. I don't think so."

"Oh? I thought you had a really good time with her? Didn't you guys like… date or something?"

"Hmph." 

Tony didn't offer any more and Steve didn't want to pry. 

"Well I think you're a great guy and any woman would be lucky to have you."

"I don't want any woman."

"Ok, well the right woman then."

"I don't want her either."

"I just want you to be happy, Tony," Steve sighed.

"Really?" Tony was almost whispering; his voice was so small and afraid and Steve's gut twisted at the sound of it.

"Yeah, yeah of course, Tony." 

And then their faces were impossibly close and Tony was saying, "You're so- you're so- you're so," and Steve thought maybe he was going to get a hug and he flushed with happiness knowing that a physical gesture of friendship was a really big deal from Tony. And when Tony lifted his hands and slipped his wrists over Steve's shoulders, Steve was ready to receive him, pulling him into a warm embrace when suddenly Tony's mouth was on his and he could taste the tears on his lips and some part of him wished he could wipe it away and never taste that again, but another part of him wondered why he cared at all how Tony tasted and he wondered if it would offend Tony to stop and he wondered why he didn't mind continuing, but he could smell the booze on Tony's breath and he couldn't keep kissing him when Tony was drunk and crying so he pushed him away. 

"Tony, you're drunk."

"So what?"

"So I don't want you to be embarrassed of yourself tomorrow morning."

"Why would I be embarrassed?"

"Well, Tony, you just kissed me."

"I know."

"I'm sure it was an accident, there's no reason to make a big deal out of it. You're right--there's nothing for you to be embarrassed about."

"Was it an accident?"

"I don't think you would kiss me on purpose, Tony. I'm not your type, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well... if you were my type then it wouldn't have been an accident."

"Haha, that's amazing logic, Tony."

"Would you be embarrassed then?"

"When?"

"If you were my type?"

"Why would I be embarrassed if I was your type?"

"I don't know."

"God you are really drunk. I should get you some water."

"I'm fine."

"Oh really? Haha we'll see about that tomorrow. You probably won't be smiling about kissing me then."

"How do you know?"

"Tony, come on."

"I'm not even that drunk anymore." Tony crossed his arms. "It's not like I can't take care of myself when I'm drunk you know. I've been doing it for years."

"I know."

"So then stop trying to make sure I don't 'embarrass' myself." Tony turned to look Steve straight in those god damn pure blue eyes.

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"You should be, I'm a grown man," Tony took an offensive step forward.

"I am, you are,"

"I can kiss whoever I want," Tony uncrossed his arms and put his chin in the air.

"Yeah, you can,"

"I can even kiss you."

"Wait what--" Steve didn't get a chance to ask what Tony was talking about because his mouth was being attacked. Tony's hands were on Steve's hips, pinning them against the edge of the workshop bench. Steve felt Tony's moustache tickle his upper lip and his stomach clenched and his chest warmed. He felt a hot tongue slip over his lips and he had no idea what to do besides open his mouth and let it in. Tony was aggressive and insistent. Their height difference didn't seem to faze him, he was in complete control, pushing his tongue against Steve's, digging his fingernails into the fabric of Steve's thin, suit paints. 

"Tony," Steve breathed against Tony's mouth. "What are you doing?"

Tony backed down then and opened his eyes to stare at Steve. He pulled on the front of Steve's shirt, dragging him down a couple inches so that their mouths were only separated by a few molecules of carbon dioxide. "I'm kissing you. I'm making you want to kiss me." His eyes darted down to Steve's wet mouth and he licked his lips suggestively. "Is it working?"

Steve didn't know what to say. His head was swimming with confusion; he couldn't get a coherent sentence out, but damn Tony's lips looked so inviting and without a word, Steve was leaning down to taste them again, putting his arms around Tony and pulling him in. Tony was all fingernails and teeth, biting his lip and scratching his back under his suit jacket and Steve couldn't get enough. He'd never been touched with such need before and here was Tony, clawing at him like a lifeline. His cock jumped every time Tony moved his leg over it, every time he rocked his hips forward again, until his erection was thick and straining against his zipper. 

Tony moved his mouth to Steve's neck, biting and sucking a gasp out of Steve. Tony grinned against his collarbone, his fingers working rapidly to undo the buttons of Steve's shirt while the man panted beneath his mouth. He pushed the shirt fabric aside and let his teeth graze Steve's nipple before teasing it with his tongue. Steve groaned quietly, as if holding back, so Tony brushed a hand over his erection, feeling the tell tale twitch of interest there, coupled with a heat that made him hungry for more. Steve let out a choked gasp, trying to remember to breathe, trying to remember to stay calm, trying not to come right then and there. He moved his hands down to Tony's zip, trying to send him a message, and undid his pants as quickly as he could, hating the way his hands shook and jerked with nervousness and uncontrolled arousal. He pulled Tony's cock away from his constrictive boxer briefs and gave a few uncertain tugs. Tony made no sound, but his breath came faster and Steve felt himself blush harder with excitement over the way Tony's mouth felt against his collarbone. He tightened his grip slightly and stroked Tony a few more times, appreciating the way Tony's fingernails scraped against his hips. 

"Mmph, fuck me, Rogers."

"Is that praise or is that an order?"

Tony bit his lip as Steve's other hand came up to cradle his balls. "It's a god damned order, Cap."

"I don't think you have that authority," Steve teased, kissing Tony's neck.

"God damn you!" Tony moved his hands to Steve's pants, yanking the zipper down and reaching in to fist the erection waiting there. He slipped down onto his knees and licked his lips.

"Wait-Tony-I-oh fuck," all Steve's protests died on his lips as Tony sucked him into his mouth. Steve's knees trembled and he gripped the workshop bench until he felt the metal crunching under his palms. Tony's tongue lapped at the head of his cock, causing Steve to whimper with need. 

Tony leaned back on his feet and lifted his mouth off of Steve, a string of spit sticking to his cock. "Will you fuck me now, Rogers?"

Steve groaned and leaned down to catch Tony's lapel. He dragged him up forcefully and smiled when Tony gasped. He shoved the jacket off Tony's shoulders, ripped his shirt open, ignoring Tony's cry of, "Damn you, that was Armani," and snuck his hands behind Tony's thighs. Steve lifted him up and turned to set him on the workbench in a move too quick for Tony to keep up with. He arched into Steve's body, pressing their leaking cocks together and making Steve hiss with pleasure. 

"Tony," Steve gritted out in between thrusts he couldn't control.

"God damn it, what?"

"I've never- I mean..."

"Oh shit. I mean it's ok, god damn it, do you want to stop?" Tony was still making tiny movements with his hips, his cock bobbing next to Steve's in a torturous rhythm.

"No, it's just... fuck, I can't think while you're doing that."

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to stop."

"No, don't. I, ungh," Steve groaned and leaned forward, driving their hips harder and closer together. "It's just, I don't know what to do and I don't want to fuck up." Tony laughed at him and Steve blushed harder.

"Besides, you're drunk and even though you can do what you want, I don't know if I can fuck you and just look at you the same tomorrow. Hell I'm already gunna see you differently tomorrow, and god damn it, Tony, why do you keep moving like that?"

"Doesn't it feel good?"

"Fuck yeah, but--"

"Well then." Tony arched his back and shoved his hips forward again, making Steve whine.

"But what about--"

"Tonight you don't have to go further, just don't leave me here alone and hard. And when you see me tomorrow, you can remember me like this and maybe then you'll be ready to fuck me and maybe you won't, but either way, I'm going to think of your cock inside me long after tonight."

Steve groaned and reached between them, wrapping both their cocks in his enormous palm and starting to stroke. Tony inhaled sharply at the contact and Steve bit his lip, enjoying his reaction and wanting more. He lowered his mouth to Tony's nipple, nibbling it experimentally and letting his tongue feather over it. One of Tony's hands flew to his mouth to stifle some sound and Steve used his unoccupied hand to drag it away, while he sped up the pace of his strokes. He saw Tony's chest rising and falling rapidly as he kissed and licked the hot skin. Finally, when he bit down on Tony's neck, he let out a loud moan and Steve smiled against his throat, pulling faster on their cocks, letting his grip fall a bit looser so Tony could fuck his hand. He sucked at Tony's neck, barely able to breathe with the force of Tony's thrusts against him. 

"Fuck, don't stop," Tony moaned through gritted teeth and Steve felt his balls draw up from his inner thigh and he tried to keep track of his movements, biting and licking and stroking like a mad man, going faster than ever, unable to slow or stop. 

"Damn, I'm close," he rasped against Tony's throat and he felt Tony nod in agreement. They rutted against each other frantically, panting into each other's necks and feeling the temperature rise between their bodies until they couldn't bear the feeling of each other's hot cocks sliding together and Steve's calloused palm tugging on them, and their lips grazing each other's necks. Tony came with a grunt, bucking wildly into Steve's palm and spurting white strings of come across his chest. Steve finished then too, his come spilling out lazily and dripping down his palm. Steve braced himself with one arm against the workbench and tried to catch his breath. "Damn."

"I know," Tony said in between deep breaths, "everyone is always surprised they couldn't figure it out sooner."

"What?"

"Why I'm called Iron Man." Steve raised an incredulous eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"The Iron is my penis." 

Steve rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway. "You are so full of shit." They kissed then, come dripping over their stomachs and sticking to their clothes, both thinking about where they might have come tomorrow.


End file.
